A aposta
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Ele tinha esperado muito por isso.  Não desistiria logo agora. Harry x Draco. Feito para o projeto "Confessions on a dance floor" do Forum 6V
1. Parte I

**Título**: A aposta  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Bebida escolhida<strong>: Gim  
><strong>Bônus escolhido<strong>: Beijo roubado  
><strong>Capa<strong>: no meu perfil

**A aposta  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

A noite estava perfeita: havia uma lua cheia maravilhosa que iluminava tudo com a ajuda das milhares de estrelas que pontilhavam o céu.

Sorrindo Malfoy se aproximou de Potter. O moreno continuou sentado sobre o capô do carro vermelho, um copo com gim nas mãos e os olhos verdes fixos em Draco.

– Veio assistir minha vitória, Potty?

– Vitória? Com aquela lata velha? – apontou o Audi prateado feito por encomenda.

Malfoy ficou indignado:

– Aquela maravilha vai fazer os outros comerem poeira, idiota.

– Quer apostar?

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas e apontou para o copo nas mãos do outro.

– Está bebendo, Potter. Álcool e direção não combinam.

Harry riu e saltou parando em frente a Draco.

– Tem muitas coisas que não combinam que valem a pena o risco, Malfoy. Ta com medinho?

Irritado Draco mordeu a isca:

– Aposto que faço você comer poeira, Potter. E se eu chegar na sua frente quero seu carro – apontou o conversível BMW E64 vermelho. Estava confiante, o carro passava dos 300 km caso não tivesse o limitador. Sabia que Potter possuía um modelo limitado de fabrica.

Harry observou as outras pessoas espalhadas pela colina deserta àquela hora da noite. Todos filhos de pais milionários, entediados demais com a vida diária. Demorou mais observando Zabini. O cara tinha boas chances de ganhar com aquele carro italiano, modelo FF adaptado para uma corrida GT. Exatamente o estilo que planejavam. É, a Ferrari de Zabini era perfeita.

Seu foco voltou para o Audi A5 prateado de Draco, modelo feito sob encomenda, tinha luxo e velocidade. Ia do zero aos trezentos quilômetros em segundos com o motor próprio da Volks. Um carro pra dar medo.

– Pedir meu bebê é ser muito pretensioso, Malfoy.

– Medinho de ficar sem o carro, Potty?

– E seu ganhar?

Draco riu incrédulo.

– Se você ganhar – fez um gesto amplo em direção ao próprio veículo – Pode pegar o que quiser – queria dizer com isso que Potter podia escolher não apenas o Audi, mas qualquer um dos outros três veículos que Draco possuía.

O moreno virou o resto da bebida em um gole e arremessou o copo de vidro longe. Era tão fácil manipular Malfoy. Sua BMW não tinha o limitador de velocidade como as pessoas acreditavam. E Harry trocara o motor por um de combustão interna. Ah, ele não ia dirigir, ia pilotar aquela noite.

Viram Cho Chang tomar posição no meio da pista segurando um lenço branco nas mãos. Os outros corredores foram para seus carros. Havia cinco aquela noite: Potter, Malfoy, Zabini, Diggory e Nott.

– Boa sorte, Malfoy.

– Não preciso de sorte, Potter. Fique com ela toda pra você.

O moreno riu e seguiu para a BMW, fechou o capô e avançou. Os carros foram posicionados. O silêncio era tenso. A pequena platéia se dividia em torcidas, bebendo tanto quanto os corredores. Uma garrafa vazia foi arremessada do carro de Nott. Zabini se livrou de uma latinha de cerveja. Nenhum deles tinha medo da mistura explosiva de álcool, velocidade e adrenalina.

Chang agitou o lenço e o deixou cair no chão. Assim que o delicado tecido tocou o solo os cinco veículos aceleraram e ganharam a pista, passando ligeiros pela chinesa que nem se abalou, apenas riu quando o vento agitou a saia curta.

Nott estava na frente. Ele e seu Mercedes deslizaram pela pista arrancando numa velocidade surpreendente. Diggory vinha em seguida com seu SARD japonês adaptado pela Toyota. Um furacão na pista que só não rendia mais porque Cedric ainda se continha. _Covarde_.

Em seguida vinham Malfoy e Potter lado a lado. Por último Zabini. A Ferrari dançava na pista. Seu dono bebera demais, logo estaria fora.

Harry assistiu Malfoy acelerar e ganhar velocidade. O carro alemão era uma preciosidade, seu motor parecia seda, silencioso e eficiente. Sorriu. O velocímetro no monitor já passava dos duzentos quilômetros. Dobrou uma curva fechada, e então uma estilo cotovelo. O vento entrava pela janela entreaberta sacudindo os cabelos naturalmente bagunçados.

Era seu terreno. Agora a pista continuava em linha reta, as curvas acabaram-se. Hora de virar o jogo.

Fechou o vidro por completo e apertou o botão que acionava a combustão. Com a primeira explosão do motor seu BMW vermelho voou pela pista fazendo o Audi prateado de Malfoy ser engolido pela poeira. Com a segunda explosão Diggory e o Toyota ficaram pra trás. Faltava apenas um.

Potter riu. Alcançou a garrafa de gim no banco do carona e, sem desviar os olhos da pista, entornou um generoso gole. O álcool desceu queimando, um pouco escorreu-lhe pelo queixo e pingou na camisa. Esperava aquela oportunidade há tempos. Não ia perdê-la por nada.

Deixou a garrafa cair no carpete que cobria a base do carro, sem se importar com a bebida derramada. Apertou com força o botão pela terceira vez, causando a terceira e última combustão do motor.

A BMW pareceu uma estrela cadente avermelhada deixando até mesmo Nott e o Mercedez pra trás. Pansy Parkinson, na linha de chegada, agitou o lenço branco euforicamente anunciando a vitória de Harry Potter.

Nott chegou quase dez segundos depois. Malfoy ficou em terceiro e Diggory em quarto. Zabini desistira de correr ao perceber que não tinha condições de continuar em segurança. Preferira sair da pista a correr o risco de um acidente.

Harry desceu do carro rindo alto. A emoção ainda fluía em forme de adrenalina em suas veias. O álcool queimava suas veias deixando-o inebriado. Era ótimo estar vivo!

– Mas que porra, Potter! O que você fez nessa merda de carro? Trocou o motor?

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se em Draco. O loiro não estava nada feliz em perder. E o pior: dar um dos amados veículos para Potter. Veio bradando sua fúria e reclamando a amarga derrota.

Assim que chegou perto o bastante Harry sorriu predatório, uma de suas mãos foi para a nuca do loiro e a outra pra sua cintura.

– Cala a boca, Malfoy.

E Harry colou os lábios de ambos, debruçando-se sobre Draco e o obrigando a inclinar-se de leve para trás num beijo que pareceu, pra quem estava olhando, cinematográfico.

Parkinson soltou gritinhos animados junto com as outras gurias. Diggory rolou os olhos e voltou para o carro, assim como Nott. Teriam desforra numa outra noite, numa outra corrida.

Ao terminar o beijo Malfoy estava sem fôlego, a face corada voltou-se para Harry demonstrando sua surpresa:

– Potter, se você queria um beijo não precisava ter feito essa cena toda. Bastava ter pedido.

O moreno meneou a cabeça. Sua mão desceu da nuca para o meio das costas de Draco. Ele abaixou-se um pouco para passar a outra mão por seus joelhos e, para susto do garoto, levantá-lo nos braços.

– POTTER! O que pensa que está fazendo? Me coloca no chão AGORA!

– Você disse que eu podia escolher o que quisesse, _Draco_. Esse é o meu prêmio por vencer. A partir dessa noite você é meu.

Draco abriu os lábios, talvez de surpresa ou talvez para protestar, mas Harry apenas aproveitou a oportunidade e requisitou um novo e mais apaixonado beijo. Não foi surpresa alguma quando Malfoy retribuiu com igual empolgação.

A noite não podia ter terminado de forma melhor.

Fim

Pra quem acompanha minhas fics um aviso: eu sempre faço capinhas. Quem quiser olhar está no meu perfil aqui do ffnet mesmo!

Enjoy.

**Nota**: Feito para o projeto "Confessions on a dance floor" do Forum 6V


	2. Parte II

**Título**: A aposta – Parte II  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Bebida escolhida<strong>: Gim  
><strong>Bônus escolhido<strong>: -  
><strong>Capa<strong>: No meu perfil

**A aposta – Parte II  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

A noite estava fantástica. Como se os deuses agraciassem as atividades ilícitas que os jovens ali reunidos executavam, brindando-os com uma lua cheia perfeita e o céu marcado de estrelas.

Os adolescentes mais ricos de Londres bebiam e zuavam naquela estrada velha, de chão batido e pouco usada depois da criação da rodovia federal. Rolava álcool e pegação antes da atração da noite: o racha que os rapazes planejavam.

Não se reuniam todas as noites, nem repetiam lugares com freqüência pra evitar que fossem descobertos pelos adultos. A corrida da noite seria numa pista cheia de curvas fechadas, uma rota perigosa.

Harry Potter estava recostado no capô da BMW vermelha, um carro espetacular, com o namorado Draco Malfoy em seus braços. O loiro segurava uma garrafa de gim enquanto o outro beijava a curva do seu pescoço.

Ambos eram corredores, mas estavam ali apenas curtindo, sem intenção de participar.

– Ei, Potter – Draco exclamou – Parece que Blaise trocou de carro.

O moreno ergueu os olhos: Blaise Zabini descia de um Porsche Bosxter 986 azul metalizado que fez seu queixo cair ao chão.

– Porra, o cara ta esnobando.

Zabini cumprimentou alguns conhecidos e pegou uma lata de cerveja, sua bebida preferida, antes de caminhar até o casal.

– Yo, Draco. Potter.

Um sorriso torto dominava os lábios cheios. Havia um quê de desafio nos olhos do rapaz que desagradou Harry.

– Zabini. Pensei que não viesse.

– Ei, Blaise – Draco se meteu – de onde tirou aquela belezinha?

– Mamãe arrumou um novo marido. Meu padrasto quer agradar e ganhar uns pontinhos.

– Ta brincando? Por um carro desses eu chutava minha mãe e pegava o cara.

Zabini ficou meio indeciso entre responder a piadinha de Draco ou ignorar. Resolveu ignorar, tinha planos mais ousados em mente:

– Potter, não vai correr essa noite outra vez?

– Ta suave, Zabini. Já ganhei o que eu queria das pistas – ao dizer isso deslizou a mão de forma insinuante pelo braço de Draco.

Malfoy rolou os olhos apesar de gostar do carinho. O sorriso do recém-chegado diminuiu meio milímetro. Ele deu um longo gole na cerveja antes de falar outra vez.

– Eu vim te desafiar, Potter.

Harry parou a carícia e fitou Blaise. Ambos eram altos, podiam se olhar direto nos olhos, de igual pra igual.

– Seja mais claro.

– Aqueles manes vão correr essa noite – apontou os outros rapazes que se preparavam – mas eu quero bater você, Potter. Aposto que te faço comer poeira e chego na sua frente. Percurso de ida e volta. Que diz?

– E o que eu ganho com isso?

Zabini sorriu de forma predatória.

– O campeão leva tudo.

Harry olhou para a BMW. Não tava a fim de perder o carro em que investira tanta grana. Então olhou para o veículo azul de Zabini que brilhava de tão novo. Se ganhasse e colocasse um motor a combustão interna nele... normalmente não era ganancioso e se contentava com o que tinha, mas porra. Era um Porsche Bosxter 986 azul metalizado!

– Medinho, Potter?

Harry endireitou o corpo e estendeu a mão para o outro.

– Fechado, ao campeão às glorias da noite. Não coma muita poeira quando eu passar, Zabini.

O rapaz negro apenas sorriu de lado e ergueu um brinde na direção de Malfoy antes de voltar para seu carro.

– Cicatriz você é tão _manipulável_.

– Não fujo de um desafio, Draco.

– Vai usar a BMW? Se quiser te empresto meu bebê.

Potter mirou o Audi prateado do namorado. Era um carro espetacular, evidentemente. Mas preferia o seu. Estava mais acostumando a ele. Não tinha dúvida alguma que venceria aquela noite.

Tomou a garrafa de gim das mãos de Draco e virou um gole generoso.

– Devagar aí, Harry – o loiro soou preocupado. Ele era totalmente contra dirigir embriagado. Tudo bem tomar uns goles, mas sem exagerar.

O moreno entendeu a preocupação e devolveu a garrafa.

– Vai correr também? – perguntou e quando Malfoy meneou a cabeça dizendo que não, completou – Então volto logo. Nem vai sentir minha falta.

Entrou na BMW e travou o cinto de segurança. Os outros pilotos tomavam posição. Seriam cinco aquela noite. Potter, Zabini e Nott os mais experientes no racha. Finnigan um irlandês que era dos velhos tempos, mas estivera viajando; e por último Thomas, um novato que parecia promissor.

Os carros foram alinhados em duas filas, com os três veteranos na linha de frente. Naquela noite quem segurava o lenço era Marieta Edgecombe, uma das melhores amigas de Chang. Zabini já tinha passado as instruções para os outros corredores sobre o percurso de ida e volta.

Edgecombe ergueu a mão com o lenço e o agitou antes de deixá-lo cair. Mal o tecido tocou o solo e os veículos arrancaram a toda velocidade, passando por ela e agitando os cabelos longos além de erguer a saia de pregas.

Os torcedores vibraram quando o Mazda RX-8 branco de Thomas abriu espaço a força entre o Porsche de Zabini e a Mercedes de Nott, raspando conta eles. O encontrão com certeza tinha deixado marcas nas latarias. Um senhor estrago.

Dean foi ovacionado pela platéia por tal manobra ousada.

O Pontiac preto de Finnigan era um carro de tirar o fôlego, mas seu motorista parecia enferrujado e foi deixado para trás. Logo a superioridade de Zabini e Harry ficou evidente. Na primeira curva fechada Blaise jogou o veículo contra a traseira do Mazda sem hesitar. O tranco empurrou o carro de Thomas pra fora da pista, fazendo-o se chocar contra uma árvore. Foi um impacto e tanto.

Harry exclamou e ficou em dúvida sobre ajudar o cara ou continuar a corrida. Acabou continuando ao ver o air-bag acionado. Dean teria problemas para explicar a batida, mas provavelmente não se machucaria muito...

A única regra daquele racha era não ter regras. Todos sabiam dos riscos.

Pelo retrovisor viu Finnigan saindo da corrida e estacionando ao lado do amigo. Menos mal.

Restavam Zabini, Nott e o próprio Harry. Zabini vinha logo atrás do moreno e Theodore por último. Potter sabia que não era uma pista propícia para acionar a combustão interna. A velocidade atingiria muito além dos trezentos por hora e ele poderia perder o controle numa curva. Não queria morrer ainda, obrigado.

Olhou o velocímetro. Duzentos e cinqüenta. Nada mal. O sangue corria veloz espalhando pela corrente sangüínea álcool e adrenalina. Uma mistura que o fazia se sentir bem. Vivo!

Seus lábios se estenderam num sorriso confiante. Alcançara a rotatória que marcava o fim da pista. Diminuiu pra fazer a volta e retornar ao ponto de partida que também seria o ponto de chegada.

Agora era só voltar em segurança fazendo Zabini cuspir tijolos com o tanto de poeira que engoliria e...

Um borrão azul metálico passou ao lado da BMW como uma flecha cortando os ares. Foi tão rápido que Harry mal registrou a buzinada curta e rápida, uma provocação sacana de Blaise quando ele o ultrapassou.

– Mas que porra! – Harry resistiu à vontade de socar o volante. O pé pisou fundo no acelerador e só a custo ferrenho de sua vontade resistiu a disparar o motor que era sua carta na manga. Acioná-lo naquela pista cheia de curvas era quase como pedir para morrer.

Transferiu toda a raiva para o pedal. Foi inútil. Zabini estava possuído por algum demônio ou trocara o motor do Porsche por um trunfo ainda melhor que o seu. Só pode assisti-lo sumir em uma curva fechada, contornando-a com graça absurda para a velocidade dos trezentos por hora.

Passou voando por Seamus que socorria Dean no acostamento. Ia tão rápido que não conseguiu ver mais detalhes. Só notou que o dono do Mazda estava em pé. Vivo e aparentemente com tudo inteiro.

Concentrou-se na estrada sabendo que era impossível vencer Zabini. Assim que chegasse a reta final e pudesse explodir o motor Blaise já estaria cruzando a linha de chegada.

Sua previsão se concretizou. Quando a linha de chegada se tornou visível Edgecombe estava agitando o lenço marcando a vitória de Zabini, que foi aplaudido com vibração pelos jovens que assistiam. Uma vitória com folga de quase quinze segundos, tempo que Harry levou para passar ao lado da garota.

– Parabéns. – o moreno desceu do carro com a chave na mão e cumprimentou o vencedor. Fora merecido. O que não mudava o fato de que tinha que descobrir o que ele fizera no Porsche para deixá-lo tão rápido em uma pista cheia de curvas. Draco veio chegando pela direita deles, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ia rir muito de Harry depois dessa derrota vergonhosa.

– Obrigado. Agora meu prêmio...

Potter olhou saudoso para sua BMW. Não podia acreditar que seu bebezinho ia mudar de dono. Perdera sua jóia e horas de dedicação em míseros minutos. Sem contar o dinheiro investido.

– Trato é trato – Harry suspirou. Ergueu a mão com a chave.

Zabini ficou sério por um instante, para logo em seguida exibir um sorriso que era pura prepotência.

– Potter eu tenho um Porsche que fez sua BMW engasgar poeira. Vou querer essa lata velha para quê?

Confuso Harry colocou a chave no bolso.

– E eu tenho que adivinhar o que você quer?

– O meu prêmio é o loiro ali – apontou Draco parado ao seu lado com um aceno de cabeça – Ao campeão as glórias da noite.

– O quê? – o moreno exclamou sem acreditar na ousadia – Não fode comigo, cara.

– Eu não sou prêmio nenhum Blaise. Tá drogado, maldito? Se pensa que... BLAISE O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

O rapaz negro não pensara duas vezes: num movimento ágil e fluído pegou Draco como se ele não pesasse nada e o jogou por cima de seu ombro parecendo carregar um saco de batatas. Malfoy ficou tão surpreso que perdeu a voz. Um dos braços de Zabini segurou suas pernas e a outra mão descansou exatamente no fim da coluna, com o baixo ventre do loiro bem encaixado na curva do pescoço do rapaz negro.

Harry bufou furioso. Cerrou as mãos e avançou pronto pra acertar um soco na cara do outro por tamanha ousadia. Mas Blaise lhe lançou um olhar gélido antes de falar.

– Eu nunca disse que queria o seu _carro_, Potter. Trato é trato.

– Desgraçado! Encoste um dedo em Malfoy e juro que te faço engolir suas bolas, Zabini.

A platéia não entendia nada, mas adorou a cena e acompanhou com gritos e palmas. A rapaziada torcia por confusão.

– Blaise... TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA BUNDA! – Draco recuperou a voz e saiu do estado de choque dando soquinhos irritados nas costas do amigo – POTTER ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA!

– Eu vou cuidar bem dele, Potter. Relaxa. – o rapaz continuou acertando tapinhas suaves no traseiro de sua preciosa carga ignorando os socos que recebia nas costas – Me desafia pra outra corrida e quem sabe você tem mais sorte.

O rapaz gargalhou e deu meia volta rumando em direção ao Porsche.

Harry engoliu em seco antes de virar-se para a BMW e acertar um violento pontapé no pneu. Fora muito estúpido caindo no truque que ele próprio usara antes com Malfoy. Aquela corrida não tinha regras, todos sabiam. Só em caso de apostas que palavra dada era palavra cumprida.

Mas aquilo, definitivamente, não ficaria assim.

Fim

Ou não.

WOW

Me empolguei com essa de carros! Talvez eu ainda faça mais uma pra fechar a trilogia. Sei lá. Talvez eu guarde para a próxima fase do Projeto. De qualquer jeito tem capinha tosca no meu perfil.

Obrigada a todos que leram! Caso resolva comentar melhor ainda, eu sempre respondo todos os reviews.

E até a próxima!

**Importante**: isso é uma fic. O Harry pode bater o carro e explodir em mil pedaços, que é só escrever outra. Na vida real não é assim. Então, caro leitor, papo reto: se beber não dirija. E, bêbado ou não, nunca tire um racha. O risco não vale a emoção.

**Nota**: Feito para o projeto "Confessions on a dance floor" do Forum 6V


	3. Final parte I

**Título****: **A aposta fina – Parte I**  
><strong>**Autor****: **Kaline Bogard**  
><strong>

**A aposta Final – Parte I  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

Harry Potter estava em desespero. Não conseguia falar com seu namorado desde que o "perdera" em uma aposta idiota. Entendia perfeitamente o aborrecimento do rapaz, já que fora uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

Não planejada evidentemente. Apenas acontecera.

Agora Draco parecia ter sido abduzido da face da Terra.

Ou apenas estava com raiva, já que não atendia seus telefonemas, não retornava seus SMS e nem respondia os e-mails.

Pra piorar a faculdade entrara na Semana da Iniciação Cientifica e todos os cursos estavam envolvidos em projetos e mais projetos, recebendo visitantes de fora. Isso complicara ainda mais encontrá-lo.

Foi apenas na quarta-feira, no auge do desespero de Harry, que eles se encontraram na lanchonete antes do segundo tempo de aulas.

– Draco!

Chamou sem dar chance do loiro fugir.

– Potter...

Tom arrastado ao quadrado igual a sinal de encrenca. Harry ficou na defensiva.

– Está tudo bem?

– Claro, Potter. Porque não estaria? – Draco fez uma pausa estratégica enquanto dava um breve gole no suco de laranja – Ah, talvez porque o meu namorado me apostou numa corrida idiota como se eu fosse uma nota de cem libras. Seria por isso, me diga...?

– Eu sinto muito não foi proposital e... ele não te fez nada não é?

Draco desviou os olhos cinzentos para as unhas perfeitamente cuidadas.

– Algo do tipo vinte e quatro horas de sexo selvagem e descompromissado?

– MALFOY! – Harry corou de raiva – Você está me zuando, não é?

Irritação igual se refletiu na face de Draco.

– Claro que to te zuando, Cicatriz! O que pensa que sou? Uma puta?

Vendo que os tons exaltados começavam a chamar a atenção dos outros alunos Harry segurou no braço do namorado e o puxou para caminharem pelo pátio.

– Não penso que você é uma "puta", Draco. Só tava com medo que ele te obrigasse a fazer algo contra a vontade.

– Se Blaise tentasse fazer um cafuné em mim eu arrancaria seus dedos uma a um com dentadas – o rapaz afirmou arrogante.

– Só fiquei preocupado. Se ele fizesse...

– Na verdade ele fez – o loiro bufou – Ele me levou ao Daniel's! Acredita? Ao Daniel's!

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Draco se referia ao...

– Aquele pub que tem no bairro industrial?

– EXATO! – a indignação do loiro atingiu níveis perigosos – Tive que ficar quinze minutos, ouça bem, quinze minutos na fila antes de entrar! Eles não têm área VIP e... puta que pariu... servem Hi-Fi. Consegue imaginar isso: eu, Draco Malfoy, bebendo Hi-Fi?

– Ow.

Foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer. Tinha certeza que se tentasse falar mais alguma coisa seria inútil, porque ele ia rir. E rolar pelo chão de imaginar seu namorado, filhinho de papai mimado, acostumado a causar e a abafar, mofando quinze minutos numa longa fila e bebendo algo que não deveria ter nem um dia de envelhecimento.

– Harry, você tem que me salvar. Blaise maldito ameaçou me levar pra almoçar no "Bom Apetite" sábado. Eu procurei na Internet e... por tudo que é sagrado... eles só servem marmitex lá. Marmitex, Potter!

Zabini sacana. Foi demais para o controle do moreno. Antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em se controlar já estava gargalhando. Impensável: Draco Malfoy, acostumado ao melhor da gastronomia inglesa e estrangeira, almoçando um simples marmitex!

– Não acredito que está rindo de mim! – a reclamação veio seguida de um soquinho no ombro do moreno.

– Desculpa, Draco. Pensei que – Harry tentou segurar o riso – Zabini fosse seu amigo.

– Eu também pensei – o rapaz estava mortificado com as brincadeiras de mau gosto daquele que considerara seu melhor amigo – Olha, é melhor fazer alguma coisa com esse seu jogo de F1, porque eu não to a fim de passar por mais humilhação.

Potter parou de andar e acenou com a cabeça.

– Marquei de encontrar o Ron no segundo tempo. Vou ver se ele pode me ajudar. Ta claro que Zabini alterou o motor daquele Porsche, e não foi por um de combustão interna.

– Não foi mesmo, gênio. Ou ele teria estourado a cara na primeira curva. Blaise voltou do Japão. Consegui arrancar só isso dele. Passou uma semana por lá, fazendo não sei o que antes de te desafiar.

– Japão...? – o moreno ficou pensativo – Bom, vou continuar pesquisando sobre isso. Assim que descobrir o desafio e pego meu prêmio de volta.

A lisonja não impressionou Draco.

– Faça isso antes de sábado, está bem? Se eu tiver que almoçar com Blaise eu morro. Juro que morro.

O mais alto sorriu e o puxou para um abraço. Estavam numa parte mais tranqüila da faculdade, mas não era como se se importassem com a opinião alheia.

– Senti falta desse seu humor.

– Hn.

– Vê se não some, Draco. Responde meus telefonemas pelo menos.

O loiro meneou a cabeça.

– Eu estava deprimindo, Potter. Só isso. Você também chegaria ao fundo do poço se fosse obrigado a ir ao Daniel's.

– Aposto que sim – concordou apenas para fazer a vontade de seu dramático namorado antes de abaixar a cabeça e beijá-lo. Foi correspondido imediatamente – Vou falar com Ron. Quer ir junto?

O loiro olhou no relógio. Teria apresentação de um projeto aquela tarde, mas dava tempo.

– Claro. Vou com você.

Juntos seguiram para os prédios da Engenharia. Ron cursava Engenharia Mecânica. Seria o conselheiro ideal.

Não teve trabalho algum para encontrá-lo no laboratório 01, local que tinham combinado por MSN na noite anterior. O rapaz ruivo mexia em um protótipo de motor, tinha expressão contrariada enquanto era supervisionado por uma garota de cabelos castanhos volumosos. Hermione Granger, namorada dele.

– Ei, Ron! Hermione!

– Harry! – o ruivo exclamou como se tivesse sido salvo – Amigão. Tudo bem?

Trocaram um cumprimento com as mãos. Hermione beijou o rosto do recém-chegado, mas ambos e Malfoy se ignoraram com certa classe.

– Beleza, Ron. Cara preciso da sua ajuda...

O ruivo olhou de lado para Malfoy.

– Já sei sobre o que é. Não se fala de outra coisa no campus.

– Não acredito que ainda participa disso, Harry! Você sabe como é perigoso e...

– Eu sei, Mione. Você mesma me disse infinitas vezes – Harry tinha paciência com a amiga de infância. Conhecia a garota e Ron desde o jardim da infância e eram inseparáveis até escolher cursos distintos na faculdade – Eu preciso correr uma última vez, okay?

A garota pareceu angustiada.

– Nunca vou entender vocês e essas apostas idiotas. Mas é mais que isso, não é? Você quer recuperar seu... prêmio e salvar sua honra. Homens...

– Você tem razão, Hermione. Zabini me fez de bobo na frente de todo mundo. Eu não posso deixar passar assim. Tenho que dar o troco. Quero perguntar pro Ron se ele tem alguma teoria sobre o que Zabini fez no Porsche.

O ruivo usou o cabo da chave de fenda para coçar a cabeça.

– Já ouviu falar de Drift?

– Drift? Aquela técnica de correr com o carro de lado nas curvas? Sim, já ouvi falar.

– A Toyota patenteou um motor especifico para esse tipo de corrida. Ele é intuitivo, reduz com a mudança de câmbio nas curvas, você volta da terceira pra segunda, o motor trava a velocidade e mantém a estabilidade. Mesmo diminuindo você não perde tanto. Quando volta pra terceira automaticamente a velocidade arranca.

– Você acha que Blaise usou isso? – Draco perguntou interessado. Não gostava dos amigos do namorado, mas amava carros e corrida. Foi impossível se conter.

– Tá em fase de testes ainda. Mas... vi que ele baixou a traseira do Porsche e colocou tração nas quatro rodas. Não é um carro leve, mas se ele substituiu o motor por um da Toyota perdeu bastante peso.

– Merda. Vou colocar um desses no meu também – Harry decidiu.

– Não é uma solução viável, Harry – Hermione colocou a mão no queixo – A sua BMW é bem mais pesada. Se trocar o motor por combustão interna por um de Drift, ainda assim, estará em desvantagem.

– Pode adaptar o jaguar de Malfoy – Ron lançou meio maldoso referindo-se a um dos quatro carros de Draco – É um carro leve. Troque o motor, os pneus e a capota. Vai ficar páreo a páreo com o Porsche de Zabini. Então a vitoria dependerá da perícia do piloto.

Draco empalideceu e Harry ficou pensativo. Acabou meneando a cabeça.

– Não posso. É um jaguar clássico XJ220. Foram feitas apenas 35 unidades dele e você sabe que foi o carro mais veloz do mundo até 1994. Trocar qualquer uma das peças originais seria um crime.

O loiro respirou aliviado ao ouvir aquilo. Se Harry pedisse ele cederia o veículo, mas pensava da mesma forma: trocar todas aquelas peças seria quase assassinato.

– Areia – Hermione sorriu – Se você convencer Zabini a correr no antigo KM212 da rodovia interestadual vai ter todas as vantagens ao seu lado. O motor de Drift não reage bem em terrenos arenosos. Zabini vai perder estabilidade nas curvas quando travar a marcha.

– Mas o motor por combustão interna não vai responder bem, Mione – Ron voltou a mexer no protótipo que tinha nas mãos – Tem curvas demais lá. Qualquer um dos dois pode perder o controle de verdade. E não há garantias.

Harry ficou decepcionado. Esperava encontrar a solução de seus problemas ali. Pelo visto não adiantara nada. Zabini tinha feito uma jogada de mestre. A não ser que ele concordasse em correr numa pista reta dando todas as vantagens para Potter.

Blaise Zabini nunca faria isso.

A não ser...

– Um Confronto Final – Harry sussurrou.

– O que? – Hermione esganiçou-se.

– De jeito nenhum, Potter – o loiro soou ríspido.

– Não tá falando sério, não é amigão?

Mas o garoto abriu seu melhor sorriso estilo tubarão com todos os dentes a mostra. Quando metia uma idéia na cabeça não havia entidade na Terra, no céu ou no inferno que o fizesse desistir.

– Avise Zabini, Draco, será somente ele e eu, de homem pra homem. Vamos resolver isso como nos velhos tempos, com um simples Confronto Final.

As palavras foram tranqüilas. No entanto os quatro sabiam que não havia nada de simples naquele desafio.

Um desafio de vida ou morte.

Continua

Gente, aqui está a continuação. Também, depois da chuva de pedras... se eu não continuasse... rsrsrs

Entramos na segunda fase do projeto. Mas não ia dar certo usar esse plot. Preferi escrever separado.

Dividi em duas partes pra desenvolver melhor. Deixei o "Confronto Final" para a o Grand Finale. Rsrsr

Enquanto isso... alguém ai quer dividir o marmitex e rachar um Hi-Fi?

Rsrsrsr


End file.
